


New Beginnings

by salakavala



Series: Thank you ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A hint of somnophilia, A really vague undetermined canon timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hopelessly so, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Well maybe:, Whatever canon means to you, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: A slow morning in Thor and Loki's bed.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokilovesThorki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokilovesThorki/gifts).

> This is for lokilovesthorki. The prompt was anything soft, maybe with more domesticity, and Loki kissing Thor to his heart's content. This is the result! I hope you will enjoy it - thank you again. <3

Sleep lets Thor go slowly, reluctantly, playfully lingering near but shying away when Thor tries to reach it again. His eyes are still heavy with his slumber, his mind pleasantly clogged. He can't remember what he dreamt of, but it must have been something good, because even after waking he can feel arousal spreading from the pit of his belly into every corner of his body in delicious pulses. He smiles to himself; he must have dreamt of his brother.

Then he senses, rather than hears, a hum that is not his own, and realises that the wet heat around his cock is definitely not a dream.

With some effort, he blinks the most of the lingering sleep away and looks down. Loki is lounging on his belly between Thor’s thighs, hands on Thor's hips and nose buried in the coarse, dark-gold hair around Thor's cock. His eyes are closed; dark lashes flutter against his skin as he swallows Thor down to the root, his messy curls falling around his face like a veil. He looks almost innocent like this, in the soft light of the late morning, and Thor can't help bucking his hips at the sight, because behind the apparent innocence, there's a slick, wicked tongue playing sweet, sweet tricks on Thor's cock.

Loki pulls slightly away with a little cough, glancing up at Thor, and his eyes crinkle slightly as if to say, _finally, you're awake. _Then he dives back in, bobbing his head, working his throat around Thor's considerable girth, this time swallowing him down with intent rather than leisure.

Thor spills into his brother's mouth with a drawn-out groan. Loki hums and suckles on the tip of his length until Thor is milked dry, and releases his softening cock with a wet pop. He raises his eyes to Thor, and in that moment he looks so much like the little brother Thor had before everything went awry that Thor's heart clenches – not with pain, but with the unspeakable joy that the few jarring years have not gotten the best of them. That something of the Loki of the past still remains. Perhaps, something of the Thor too.

“Come ‘ere,” Thor murmurs with lidded eyes, and reaches half-blindly for his brother. His hand finds the nape of Loki's neck, and he twines his fingers in the soft hair. He doesn't pull – he is too drowsy still, and the morning – noon? – light too soft on their mussed, white sheets – but he tugs insistently, and Loki follows with a quiet laugh.

The sound of it sends Thor's heart soaring, and for a split of a second he fears his chest will burst with the love and tenderness he feels for his brother. His happiness feels almost dream-like. Here is Loki, sharp features softened with the gentle light, voice airy with laughter of joy instead of bitterness, eyes twinkling mischief and – Thor dares say – happiness. It's beautiful. Loki is beautiful, and here, in their shared bed, Thor abruptly understands that the sight gifted to him in this moment is the loveliest he will ever behold.

Loki spreads himself over Thor's body, settling on Thor's chest, and, tangling his fingers in Thor's beard, kisses him on the mouth.

It's a wet kiss, and Thor can still taste the remnants of his own pleasure on Loki's slippery, clever tongue. He chases the taste, and moans into the kiss when Loki's grip on his beard tightens a little. His own hand cradles the nape of Loki's neck, resting there snugly and comfortably, gently tugging on Loki's beautiful hair from time to time to elicit the sweet little sounds he so loves from Loki’s throat. Thor tastes them, too, when he licks into his brother's mouth.

They have to pull apart eventually, because even the gods need air. Thor relaxes his head on the pillow, pleasantly out of breath, pleasantly drowsy, still. He keeps absently petting Loki's hair. The morning feels endless, in a good way. Today, he and Loki have nowhere to be – nowhere but here, with each other.

Loki nuzzles his bearded cheek with a sound that Thor could easily write off as a purr. Raking his fingers through Loki's unruly curls, Thor rather reckons he might purr himself, so comfortable and content is he in this moment. He used to think, once, that what he needs for happiness is kingship, might, and glory. Now he understands: he only needs Loki.

“Kiss me like you did last night,” he suddenly says, hand stilling on Loki's bare back.

“You wild beast,” Loki teases him.

Thor grins, maybe the tiniest bit bashful. Loki smiles down at him, brushing a stray strand of hair from Thor's cheek, and leans in.

Last night, they had celebrated. The entirety of Asgard had gathered; mead and wine flowed, food was plentiful, songs were sung like in Asgard of old.

Thor had stood to give a speech to their people, and Loki had stood beside him. Now, Thor can't even properly remember what it is he said in his speech – something of loss, probably, and of finding new joy in life, and of building anew what was destroyed, but, this time, without shrouding what they love with dark secrets and golden lies. At some point during his speech, Thor's hand had found Loki's; they stood side by side, with their fingers entwined. And when Thor had finished, Loki turned to him, and leant in, and brushed his lips against Thor's cheek. It had been a ghost of a touch, barely there, but Thor had felt its warmth lingering on his skin. Without thinking, he had covered Loki's hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, looking into Loki's eyes, admiring the spreading pink on his cheeks.

It was the first time Loki kissed him in public. The first time he so openly admitted what probably did not come as news to their people. The magnitude of it had sent Thor's head reeling. All that he now remembers is that for a moment, everything but Loki had ceased to exist around him, and then the next thing Thor knew, the feast for Asgard's new beginning was turning into an unexpected handfasting celebration.

And here Loki is, now, by Thor's side – his other half, his equal. His brother and his beloved, his family. His husband, now, too, and the thought makes Thor's chest constrict almost painfully with its enormity.

Loki's lips graze his cheek, and Thor’s heart skips a beat. He wraps his arms around Loki's frame and squeezes him so hard that Loki releases a surprised half laugh, half _oompf._

Thor buries his face in his neck. “I love you, brother.”

He feels Loki's exhale, the softening of Loki's body. Loki's lips press against his cheek again, firmly, surely. At his temple Thor can sense the fluttering of Loki's eyelashes.

“And I you,” Loki breathes. “Brother.”


End file.
